


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: ZE:A
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe means receiving kisses, and Minwoo's not one to pass that up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Having lived in Australia for a long time, Kevin had picked up the stranger Western traditions during Christmas. While it wasn’t unheard of in Korea, actually doing it was a little more… 

What had Kevin done? He’d hung mistletoe from every doorway, grinning like a small child even though he was well past that age. There were people who found that smile cute - namely Hyungsik - and there were people who thought that he was going insane - namely Siwan - but in general no one really complained about it. They all knew who was whose lover, and the really possessive ones in the group - namely Kwanghee - had already set the ground rules that despite the festive atmosphere, there was to be no kissing of anyone but your own lover.

[He’d said everyone, but they all knew he was just talking about Siwan. Still.]

Of course, there were those - namely Minwoo - who decided that having mistletoe in the dorm was a  _wonderful_  idea, and proceeded to sneak himself under it whenever their leader was walking through doorways so he could get himself a kiss. It wasn’t that he didn’t get a lot of affection from Junyoung - he knew that his lover loved him, yes - but Minwoo was a very affectionate person himself, who liked to cuddle and cling whenever he could.

"Minwoo," Junyoung sighed, exasperation in his voice when the dancer squeezed himself into the doorway just as Junyoung walked through it, an expectant look on his face. "You’ve really got to stop doing this."

This got a pout out of Minwoo, who coupled it with his most potent puppy eyes he could muster. “But why,  _hyung_? I like kissing you. Don’t you like kissing me?”

Even though Junyoung knew that the younger idol understood that that wasn’t what he meant, he still gave in and pressed a quick kiss to Minwoo’s lips, hand cupping the back of his head. “There,” He said, “Are you happy now?” 

The most adorable smile made its way to Minwoo’s lips, his eyes twinkling in happiness, and Junyoung was once again taken aback with how easily he could make Minwoo look like this, like all was right in the world. It made him feel a little proud and a little possessive and a lot in love, but he thought that if he could always see Minwoo as happy as he was now then he’d be fine.

When he was younger, he was taught many synonyms for the word ‘happy’. His teachers told him that ‘happy’ was too simplistic a word, and that he should expand his vocabulary to include words such as ‘glad’, ‘ecstatic’ and ‘glee’. At the current moment, however, all Junyoung could think of when looking at Minwoo was that the younger was  _happy_. There was no need for flowery language and ridiculous synonyms he’d have to wrack his brains for when Minwoo’s smile was the very epitome of the word. When his emotion was innocent and pure and the essence for what made a person smile and laugh.

"I love you," Junyoung blurted out suddenly. It was uncontrollable, his heart moving his mouth rather than his mind. Normally he didn’t say it much, since he found it rather embarrassing, even in front of Minwoo, but now he couldn’t help but want to say it again and again, to shout it from the rooftops if that was what the other wished.

Minwoo blinked in surprise at the words, then laughed, and the unique ringing of it was as refreshing to Junyoung as the cold winter wind, only more pleasant. His eyes crinkled into little half moons - and it was a mark of how stupidly in love Junyoung was with Minwoo that even such a pun made him smile - and he leaned forward to throw his arms around his lover’s neck. “I love you, too!”

And with how Minwoo was snuggling into his neck, Junyoung thought, a grin spreading across his features, maybe he would say it a lot more from now on. 


End file.
